Calon Ayah
by naranari II
Summary: Jimin hanya ingin menjadi ayah yang baik untuk anaknya kelak. [BTS. Jimin - Yoongi. Minyoon. Mini seri] chap 13
1. Chapter 1

Jimin membuka pintu rumahnya perlahan, sebisa mungkin tidak menimbulkan suara yang bisa membangunkan seseorang yang tidur dalam kamarnya. Malam selarut ini Jimin yakin _dia_ pasti sudah terlelap alih-alih masih terjaga untuk menunggunya. Lampu ruang tengah masih menyala dan menjadi satu-satunya pencahayaan dalam rumahnya. Jimin melangkah memasuki rumahnya lebih dalam.

Seperti malam sebelumnya, suasana sepi dan tenang selalu menyambut kedatangannya. Jimin bernafas lega, _sepertinya memang sudah tidur_.

"Baru pulang, sayang?"

Secepat cahaya Jimin menengokkan kepalanya ke samping kanan dan menemukan Yoongi sedang bersedekap di depan pintu dapur. Wajahnya terlalu segar untuk orang yang sudah mengantuk pada jam larut ini. Kakinya terbalut sandal rumah berbulu yang hangat dan lucu. Tapi tidak selucu wajahnya. Jimin menyengir inosen, kedua matanya menjadi satu garis lurus.

"Belum tidur, sayang?" Jimin bertanya balik.

Yoongi berjalan pelan ke arah Jimin dengan langkah pelan. Tangannya masih bersedakap di depan dadahnya. "Besok pulang larut lagi dan tidur di luar saja."

"Kok tega," Jimin memelas. "Kamu juga tega biarin aku di rumah sendirian sampai larut." Yoongi menjawab tidak mau kalah. Tapi yang namanya Jimin akan selalu mengalah dalam adu argumen dengan kesayangannya, Min Yoongi. "Iya deh, aku minta maaf. Tadi macet banget,"

"Lalu?"

"Ya, aku telat pulang jadinya."

"Kemarin juga bilangnya macet."

Ya sudah. Jimin tidak bisa membalas perkataan Yoongi lagi.

Jimin maju mendekat pada Yoongi, menyisipkan jarinya pada rambut lebat Yoongi. Dia mencium kening Yoongi dengan penuh kasih sayang. Dan walaupun sedang marah Yoongi tetap menutup matanya ketika Jimin menciumnya. Dia tahu Jimin sangat mencintainya. "Maaf ya sudah bikin kamu nunggu aku pulang sampe malam terus, istriku."Jimin tersenyum tulus. Membuat Yoongi malu dan juga berdebar bahagia.

"Gombal terus," Jimin tertawa dan mencium kening Yoongi sekali lagi.

Selagi Yoongi melepas ikatan dasinya, Jimin bersenandung kecil. "Aku mau mandi dulu, ya, baru makan."

"Air hangatnya sudah aku siapin."

"Istri idaman banget sih," Jimin mencubit pipi gembil Yoongi dan dihadiahi pelototan cantiknya. Kalau Yoongi sudah begini Jimin jadi tambah gemas, tidak tahan untuk mencium istri kesayangannya.

Jimin sudah maju selangkah dan siap mencium Yoongi. Tapi sesuatu yang besar menghalangi mereka. Oh, Jimin lupa. Yoongi-nya sedang mengandung anaknya. Mereka tertawa bersama, perut buncit Yoongi selalu menjadi alasan kenapa akhir-akhir ini mereka jarang berpelukan atau berciuman.

Jimin merunduk sambil mengelus perut Yoongi. Terasa sangat kencang di tangan Jimin. "Hai anak ayah, apa kabar? Maaf ya ayah selalu pulang malam tapi besok ayah usahain pulang cepat. Janji."

Yoongi mencibir. Kemudian Jimin mencium perut Yoongi, "I love you," katanya sambil menatap Yoongi di atasnya. Yoongi mengelus rambut suaminya, "I love you too."

 **Tbc**

.

.

Jadi ini ceritanya kumpulan cerita Jimin-Yoongi berkeluarga.

Dan yep, ini MPreg. Wohooo! Siapa yang doyan mpreg? Banyak pastinya.

Ceritanya ringan-ringan aja. Tentang keseharian mereka dan Yoongi yang sedang hamil. Tau lah ya orang hamil kaya gimana kelakuannya/? Hahahaha. Ini tadinya mau tulis MPreg di summary tapi takut gak suprise nanti. Apasih,

Ide cerita boleh dari kalian, asal kasih feedback aja ke aku. Gak usah mahal-mahal, pulsa aja 20k wkwkwkwk becanda.

Okay, ini kubuka cerita dengan Yoongi yang hamil sekitar hmm 20 mingguan kali ya xD. Ceritanya juga engga berdasarkan umur kehamilan Yoongi, jadi yang mau gimana ceritanya pertama kali Yoongi hamil boleh juga kok.

O ya. Aku mendeklarasikan diriku sebagai #TeamTopJimin #TeamBottomYoongi (?) kalau kalian satu tujuan sama aku, ayo ramaikan. Engga perlu deng, aku aja sih yang mendeklarasikan diri ((gak usah ikut-ikut xD) tapi kalau mau ikut juga boleh))

See you

©naranari

2016


	2. Chapter 2

**Calon Ayah**

.

.

.

Biasanya diusia 60 hari dari masa kehamilan, ibu hamil akan merasakan sesuatu yang disebut _ngidam_. Yoongi juga merasakan hal itu meskipun dia pria, tapi dia sedang hamil. Yoongi juga sudah mencari tahu tentang masa _ngidam_ di _internet_ dan hal-hal lainnya yang berkaitan dengan itu. Pantas saja beberapa hari ini Yoongi menginginkan sesuatu—yang aneh—pada Jimin dan dia ingin sekali Jimin mewujudkan permintaannya. Ternyata ini semua adalah bagian dari ngidam itu.

Ibu Jimin juga menyarankan anaknya untuk menuruti semua permintaan Yoongi meski yang aneh sekalipun. Jadi, Yoongi sedikit memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk meminta barang mahal pada suaminya. Aji mumpung.

Tapi malam ini Yoongi ingin sekali makan buah melon tapi yang asin. Dari sore tadi Yoongi merengek pada Jimin. "Buah melon itu manis rasanya sayangku. Mana ada yang asin,"

"Makanya cari!"

"Harus sekarang juga?"

"Pas anaknya lahir. Ya sekarang!"

Ih, Yoongi kalau sudah marah kelihatan seram, juga menggemaskan buat Jimin. Demi calon anaknya yang sedang dikandung Yoongi, akhirnya Jimin menyambar kunci mobilnya. "Kamu gak ikut?" Yoongi mengangkat kakinya ke atas meja di depannya. "Sudah malam Jimin. Mau aku masuk angin terus anaknya sakit?"

Jimin berfikir, kan anak mereka masih di dalam perut Yoongi. Jadi mana bisa sakit, palingan Yoongi yang masuk angin. Berpengaruh tidak sih dengan kandungan Yoongi? Tapi daripada kena _semprot_ Yoongi lagi, lebih baik Jimin menuruti kata istri cantiknya itu.

"Ya sudah aku jalan dulu, ya."

"Hati-hati Jimin. Jangan lama-lama."

.

.

Tapi sudah hampir dua jam Jimin belum juga kembali dari membeli melon yang asin. Padahal Yoongi sudah sangat lapar dan ingin makan melon itu. Tadi ketika disambungan telepon, Jimin bilang dia sudah mengelilingi tiga pasar dan dua _supermarket_ tapi tidak menemukan satu pun melon yang dimaksud Yoongi.

"Cari lagi." Titah Yoongi. Jimin merengek ingin pulang karena lelah, Yoongi hanya bergumam malas dan menutup sambungan. Setelah mengandung rasa jengkel Yoongi terhadap suaminya dua—ah tiga kali lipat bertambah. Sebal saja rasanya melihat wajah Jimin itu, apalagi kalau dia sudah meminta yang aneh-aneh. Seperti _tidur bersama_ misalnya. Yoongi tidak heran sih dengan perubahan sifatnya, kata dokter kandungan pribadinya itu hal yang wajar yang dialami orang yang hamil.

Tetap saja sesebal-sebalnya Yoongi dengan wajah suaminya dia tidak tega juga melihat Jimin kelelahan. Dia kembali menghubungi Jimin dan berkata, "Beli saja melonnya, tidak usah yang asin. Dan cepat kembali."

.

.

.

Jimin pulang dengan wajah bahagia sekaligus lelah. Karena Yoongi akhirnya mengakhiri ngidam melon asinnya dan dia bisa istirahat di ranjang nyamannya. "Ini melon untuk istriku teeeercinta."

"Lebay. Bukain sana,"

Jimin pergi ke dapur dan mulai mengupasi kulit melonnya. Yoongi juga ikut ke dapur, dia berjalan ke arah lemari penyimpan bumbu. Jimin melihatnya tapi dia hanya membiarkan Yoongi melakukan kegiatannya. Yang penting Yoongi masih bisa dilihat oleh matanya; artinya Yoongi masih _aman_.

Yoongi datang ke meja makan setelah Jimin berseru telah selesai memotong buah melonnya kecil-kecil. Jimin menyerngit bingun begitu melihat Yoongi menaburkan garam ke atas piring kecil lalu mencomot satu potong melon. Dia menempeli melon dengan garam dan memakannya.

"Sayang, itu kan garam. Jadi asin nanti melonnya."

"Memang, ini namanya melon asin."

 _Ya Lord_.

Boleh Jimin menangis sekarang?

Jadi ini maksudnya Yoongi mau makan melon asin? Pa-pakai garam gitu? Jimin ambruk di depan Yoongi yang sedang asyik makan melon. Ya Tuhan, Ya Dewa. Jimin merangkak ke arah Yoongi dan menelungkupkan wajahnya dipaha Yoongi.

"Untungnya aku sangat cinta sama kamu. Huhuhu, apa pun bakal aku lakukan buat kamu."

"Aku juga cinta banget kok sama kamu," kata Yoongi, mulutnya masih mengunyah melon. Jimin mendongak, menatap wajah Yoongi dengan sedih. "Tapi cinta kamu nyiksa aku sayang."

Yoongi mengangkat bahunya dan kembali mencomot melon. Jimin kembali menelungkupkan wajahnya. Dia benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang.

To be continued

.

.

Ini buat yang kemarin minta Yoongi ngidam yang aneh-aneh, ada yang minta Yoongi ngidam melon asin juga. Bentar ngakak dulu.

Buat yang requestnya belum dibikin bersabar dulu ya, masih banyak waktu sayangku. O ya. Walaupun aku mendeskripsikan Yoongi ini cantik, manis dan lain-lain tetap saja ini BL. Masih open request. Terima kasih banyak. Salam,

#TeamSemeJimin

#TeamUkeYoongi


	3. Chapter 3

Calon Ayah

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi"

Tidak ada sahutan, Jimin melongok lebih dalam. Kamarnya masih redup hanya cahaya dari matahari yang melewati celah ventilasi saja yang meneranginya. Jimin berdecak melihat Yoongi, istri manisnya, masih bergelung malas di atas ranjang. Selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya hingga yang tersisa hanya ujung rambut yang menyembul lucu. Dengan langkah pelan, Jimin mendekati sang istri.

"Kenapa belum bangun, sayang?" Bibirnya menciumi puncak kepala Yoongi. Hanya erangan malas yang terdengar. "Bangun, yuk. Aku sudah siapin sarapan buat kamu." Masih tidak ada jawaban dari Yoongi. Akhirnya Jimin menarik selimut yang membungkus tubuh Yoongi dengan pelan. Belum sempat menarik seluruh selimutnya Yoongi tiba-tiba bangkit dan berlari cepat menuju toilet.

"Hoek!"

 _Morning sick_. Dokter kandungan Yoongi menyebutnya begitu. "Hoek!" Jimin segera menghampiri Yoongi sambil membawa minyak angin. Dia memijit leher istrinya yang sudah diberi minyak angin. Yoongi tetap memuntahkan isi perutnya (yang sebenarnya hanya air liur yang keluar). "Hoek! Hoek!"

Dengan telaten Jimin terus memijat tengkuk Yoongi, menahan mualnya sendiri. Jimin tidak bisa melihat orang lain muntah dihadapannya. Tetapi yang sedang muntah istrinya sendiri, jadi Jimin berusaha menekan rasa mualnya. Tidak lucu kan kalau Yoongi dan Jimin muntah bersama.

"Jimin~" Setelah membasuh mulutnya, Yoongi melemaskan tubuhnya. Bibirnya menukik ke bawah dan matanya menyendu. Dia merengek memangil nama Jimin. "Iya sayangku. Gak apa-apa." Jimin mengusap punggung Yoongi. Pria manis itu matanya sudah berkaca-kaca dengan pelipis dibanjiri keringat. "Mual banget. Aku gak tahan."

Kalau begini Jimin juga tidak tahan. Yoongi memasang wajah cemberut sekaligus sedih sekaligus menahan tangis di depannya. Rasanya ingin Jimin makan saj awajah lucu istrinya itu. "Aku buatin susu ya, biar gak mual lagi." Yoongi hanya mengangguk setelahnya merentangkan tangan di depan Jimin. "Gendong aku~"

Ugh, gigit juga nih hidungnya.

.

.

Tapi setelah meminum susunya rasa mual Yoongi semakin menjadi. Jimin menghitung setiap limabelas detik sekali pasti Yoongi akan muntah. "Hoek!" ini sudah limabelas detik yang kelima Yoongi muntah. Jimin sampai menyiapkan ember untuk muntahan Yoongi dan handuk basah, karena jika harus bolak-balik ke toilet akan melelahkan bagi mereka berdua. Yoongi sudah menangis karena mualnya tidak juga mereda. Akhirnya Jimin menghubungi dokter pribadi Yoongi dan ibunya.

"Jimin~"

"Iya sayang. Kenapa lagi?"

"Usapin perutnya,"

Selama menunggu dokter dan ibunya datang Jimin mengusap perut Yoongi yang sudah sedikit menyembul. Kadang Yoongi meminta diusap punggungnya, atau lengannya bahkan dia meminta Jimin mengusap ibu jari kakinya. Jimin hanya bisa menyanggupi permintaan istrinya. Dia selalu teringat akan perkataan ibunya yang harus selalu menuruti keinginan orang hamil. Jimin tidak tahu kenapa harus begitu, tetapi dia adalah anak yang berbakti. Ikuti saja perkataan ibu.

Dokter pribadi Yoongi datang lalu memeriksa keadaannya. Yoongi mengadu dia mengalami mual dan muntah hebat yang tidak berhenti sejak kemarin. "Wajar jika ibu hamil mengalami mual dan muntah pada trimester pertama. Tapi jika mengalami mual dan muntah hebat, itu bisa karena penyakit pada kehamilan trimester pertama." Dokter menjelaskan, "Penyakit ini disebut Hipermesis Gravidarium. Mual dan muntah hebat ini bisa mengganggu aktivitas dan berlangsung hingga trimester satu, tapi kadang ada juga ibu hamil yang mengalaminya hingga trimester dua. Aku akan meresepkan beberapa obat untuk mengurangi mual. Tetap jaga kesehatanmu, Yoongi."

Jimin dan Yoongi mendengarkan dengan seksama karena ini adalah pengalaman pertama bagi mereka. Apalagi Jimin yang benar-benar buta saol kehamilan. Setelah menulis resep yang harus ditebus Jimin, dokter itu pamit dan tidak lupa menyarankan Yoongi untuk terus memeriksakan kehamilannya.

"Aku gak mau hamil kalau tau bakal sakit seperti ini," Yoongi menangis lagi. "Sudah sayangku, jangan nangis terus nanti dedek bayinya ikutan sedih." Jimin menangkup kepala Yoongi dalam pelukannya. Sebenarnya dia juga tidak tega melihat Yoongi yang jadi sakit begini. "Makan ya?" tawar Jimin. Yoongi menggeleng, "Gak ,"

"Tapi kamu harus makan sayangku. Biar dedek bayinya juga sehat."

"Gak mau Jimin! Kamu gak tau sih rasanya mual dan muntah itu ba- Hoek!"

"Makan dulu ya, nanti minum obatnya."

"Gak- Hoek! Hoek!"

Jimin sedih sekali melihat istri tercintanya tersiksa karena mual. Apalagi saat Yoongi nangis dan merengek minta dipeluk Jimin. Ugh, seperti jantungnya diremas-remas. Sakit sekali.

"Yoongi sayangku, aku gak bisa lihat kamu sakit dan sedih kaya gini. Kalau bisa biar aku aja yang ngerasain sakitnya. Makanya kamu turutin kata dokter ya. Makan yang sehat walau cuma sedikit, diminum obatnya, susunya juga diminum. Konsumsi vitamin sama obat penambah darah biar gak kena anemia juga. Ya, sayang."

Yoongi mengangguk dan membenamkan dirinya semakin dalam pada pelukan suaminya. Bersyukur Yoongi punya suami siaga seperti Jimin walau lelaki itu sering membuatnya kesal. Tapi Yoongi tahu seberapa besar cinta Jimin kepadanya. Sama seperti besarnya cinta Yoongi pada Jimin.

"Kesayangannya aku jangan sakit terus ya."

"Hoek!"

"Yah… kenapa dimuntahin akunya :'("

To be continued

.

.

.

p.s. makasih buat Jimsnoona yang udah jadi narasumber dadakan buat chap ini hahahaha.

Buta banget soal kehamilan, nyari di google malah kebingungan. Untung banget ya ada bubid hwhwhw. Untuk sekarang aku gak adain open request karena masih banyak permintaan yang belum aku buatin ceritanya.

p.s.s kasian Yoongi atit agi hamil. Semoga debaynya baik-baik aja ya ;(


	4. Chapter 4

Calon Ayah

.

.

.

.

Yoongi bergidik ngeri melihat tingkah Jimin saat ini. Suaminya itu hanya terus tersenyum sepanjang hari. Kadang-kadang dia akan memanggil nama Yoongi dengan nada manja sambil mengelus-elus perutnya yang besar. Yoongi geli, serius. Tapi Yoongi lebih merasa takut sih melihat perubahan Jimin yang aneh itu. Sang istri sudah tahu, kalau suaminya sedang bertingkah aneh pasti dia sedang menginginkan sesuatu?

Bagaimana kalau Jimin ingin membuatkan adik untuk calon anaknya?!

Hus! Ngawur saja Yoongi.

Tapi, lihat saja wajah mesum Jimin _nya_. Ingin Yoongi adu dengan pantat wajan saja rasanya.

"Kenapa sih?" sungut Yoongi. Jimin tidak menjawab. "Jimin kalau tidak mau jawab juga aku gigit nih bibirnya."

"Auw, mau dong digigit,"

TAK!

"Aduh, sakit!"

"Makanya jangan mesum!"

Jimin masih mengelus kepalanya yang masih terasa panas akibat pukulan dari tangan kecil Yoongi. "Kamu kan lagi hamil, yang. Jangan galak-galak nanti nular sama anaknya."

Yoongi memberengut, "Siapa yang duluan _rese?_ "

Jimin meluruskan posisi duduknya, sepenuhnya menghadap Yoongi yang berada di depannya. Dia membawa tangan Yoongi menuju perutnya. Menggerakan tangan Yoongi dengan gerakan memutar. Sangat lembut hingga membuat Yoongi nyaman. "Aku baca di buku kehamilan punyamu. Katanya kita sebagai orangtua harus tahu kapan 'tendangan pertama' calon anak kita." Jelasnya.

Yoongi tersenyum kecil. "Jimin aku baru mengandung beberapa bulan. Memangnya sudah bisa terasa 'tendangan pertama' itu?"

"Aku sih bacanya _begitu_ ,"

"Kalau dokter kandunganku bilangnya apa?" tanya Yoongi.

"Hemm,"

Yoongi menunggu Jimin menjawab, tangan mereka masih melakukan putaran di atas perut Yoongi. "Sekitar usia 25 minggu."

"Dan usia kandungan aku baru 23 minggu. Itu artinya—"

Yoongi dan Jimin tiba-tiba terdiam. Tangan mereka masih berada di atas perut Yoongi. Dan baru saja, baru saja mereka merasakan sesuatu menyundul dari perut Yoongi. Pasangan itu bertatapan. Masih mencari kebenaran tentang apa yang mereka pikirkan.

Terasa lagi!

Kali ini dibarengi dengan cekikikan Yoongi. Jimin menatap takjub pada wajah istri tercinta. "Itu… 'tendangan pertama'?"

Yoongi masih cekikikan tetapi kepalanya mengangguk, "Geli sekali rasanya."

"Ya Tuhan! Aku merasakanya! Aku merasakan kehadiran anak kita!"

Rasa bahagia dan haru tidak bisa Jimin sembunyikan dari wajahnya. Anaknya hidup di dalam perut Yoongi dan baik-baik saja. Tendangan itu seolah memberitahukan pada Jimin kalau dia ada dan tidak sabar untuk menyapa ayahnya.

"Kau senang, ayah?"

Jimin kembali menghadap wajah Yoongi. "Sangat. Aku sangat senang dan tidak sabar untuk menanti kehadirannya."

"Aku juga senang. Setiap malam aku selalu memimpikan kehadirannya, calon anak kita."

Jimin tersenyum kemudian beralih untuk mencium perut Yoongi. Dia berbisik, " _Nak, cepatlah lahir. Ayah dan mama menunggumu di sini. Kita akan menjadi keluarga yang bahagia. Aku mencintaimu._ "

Yoongi terharu melihat cinta Jimin untuk calon anaknya. Dia juga berdoa dalam hati supaya selalu diberikan kesehatan. Jimin kembali mendongak, ia mengusap lembut wajah Yoongi. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Jimin baru saja akan mengecup bibir Yoongi kalau saja tendangan itu tidak dirasakan lagi oleh istrinya. "Hihihi, geliiiii"

Jimin ikut tertawa dan mengusap perut Yoongi, lagi. "Kamu cemburu ya mamanya mau dicium ayah?"

"Gombal ah."


	5. Chapter 5

Calon Ayah

.

.

.

"Mau kemana rapi gitu?"

Jimin menautkan alisnya melihat penampilan Yoongi yang formal dengan rambut yang disisir rapi. Tidak biasanya Yoongi berpenampilan seperti ini kecuali jika ada acara di luar rumah. "Bagus gak baju aku?"

Jimin kembali memerhatikan istrinya. Yang dia kenakan hanya kemeja polos berwarna toska. "Bagus sih,"

" _Bagus sih_? Engga bagus banget nih?"

Kemudian Jimin menghampiri istrinya masih dengan tatapan bingung. "Serius, kamu mau kemana sih rapi begini?" Yoongi hanya cengengesan dan dia mengatupkan kedua tangannya. "Seokjin ada pesta ulang tahun akhir pekan ini. Aku mau dateng!"

"Memang diundang?"

"Ya iyalah!" tangan Yoongi mencium pipi Jimin dengan sayang. Raut wajahnya tertekuk. "Aku kan sahabatnya Seokjin. Ya kali engga diundang."

Jimin manggut-manggut, memeriksa kembali penampilan Yoongi. Wajahnya berseri dan tampak tembam. Efek dari kehamilannya mungkin. "Kalau buat aku sih kamu selalu yang tercantik." Kata Jimin sambil mengait pinggang istrinya. "Aku gak nanya aku cantik apa engga ih."

"Hahahaha,"

"Jadi gimana bajunya? Bagus ga?"

Sebelum menjawab, Jimin lebih dulu mencium kening Yoongi. "Bagus. Apa yang kamu pakai selalu bagus."

"Gombal terus,"

.

.

.

Sabtu malam Yoongi dan Jimin mendatangi kediaman Seokjin yang mengadakan pesta. Acaranya dilaksanakan di halaman belakang, meriah dan banyak sekali makanan yang tersaji. Mata Yoongi berbinar melihat begitu banyak makanan. Jimin sendiri hanya mengekori kemana saja istrinya pergi. Kadang dia harus bertengkar kecil dengan Yoongi karena pria hamil itu ingin meminum alkohol. Demi Tuhan, Yoongi sedang hamil dan merengek ingin mencicipi setetes alkohol.

"Satu ya~ satuuuu saja~"

"Yoongi, diperut kamu ada calon anak kita. Jagain dong,"

"Ih!" Yoongi mendengus, membalikkan badannya dengan dramatis dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Jimin. _Huuf_ Jimin hanya bisa menghela nafas. Nanti malam sepertinya Jimin akan melancarkan aksinya _meminta maaf pada yang tersayang_.

.

.

.

"Terus sekarang di mana Yoongi? Licin banget sih,"

Kepala Jimin melongok mencari keberadaan Yoongi di tengah manusia yang membaur di sini. Tadi sih Yoongi bilang ingin mengambil makanan ringan; pria itu sudah mulai kelaparan lagi. Tapi sampai sepuluh menit kemudian sosoknya belum juga kembali. Jimin jadi khawatir.

"Aku susulin aja deh,"

Dan Jimin langsung melihat rambut hitam lebat milik istrinya di dekat meja makanan ringan. Dia sedang berbicara dengan seseorang yang Jimin tidak kenali. "Yoongi, lama banget?"

Yoongi menoleh dan langsung menggaet lengan Jimin. "Jimin, kenalin ini Sungjin. Teman aku waktu di sekolah." Jimin menatap bergantian pada Yoongi dan temannya yang bernama Sungjin itu. Lalu ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Sungjin, "Aku Park Jimin, suamin Yoongi." Sungjin juga melakukan hal yang sama. "Aku Sungjin, teman sekolah Yoongi."

Setelah perkenalan singkat itu Sungjin pamit untuk mempersiapkan dirinya dan _Band_ nya manggung. "Aku gak pernah tau teman-teman kamu, sayang." Bisik Jimin. "Kan bisa lihat di buku tahunan aku." Yoongi hanya mengedikkan bahu. Kemudian suara pembawa acara bergema, memanggil nama grup band Sungjin untuk naik ke atas panggung.

"Sungjin itu udah nge _band_ semenjak masih di sekolah," Yoongi memulai. " _Band_ Sungjin sangat terkenal bahkan sampai ke sekolahan tetangga. Aku akuin sih suara Sungjin bagus, permainan gitarnya juga. Teman-temannya juga mahir mainin instrument. Keren deh!"

Jimin hanya cemberut mendengar cerita Yoongi yang semangat. Hatinya sudah _panas_ mendengar Yoongi memuja pria lain. Apalagi Jimin tidak mengenal pria itu. Dan benar kata Yoongi, saat Sungjin dan teman _band_ nya mulai manggung, teriakan riuh rendah menyambutnya. Semuanya ikut bersemangat bersama dengan alunan musik di sana.

.

.

Akhirnya Jimin dan Yoongi bisa menikmati makanan mereka. Setelah sebelumnya Yoongi _keukeuh_ untuk menonton pertunjukan Sungjin sampai selesai. Padahal Jimin tahu kalau Yoongi itu belum makan dari siang. Dan Jimin sudah tidak kaget lagi dengan porsi makan Yoongi. Yang dua kali lebih banyak sejak mengandung. "Daripada anakku yang kelaparan," gitu kata Yoongi waktu ditanya kenapa makannya sekarang lebih banyak.

Jimin sudah akan duduk di kursi yang disediakan dan mulai untuk makan ketika tiba-tiba Yoongi memberikan wajah sedih dengan bibir tertekuk ke bawah, dan mata yang sudah berair. Jika sudah melihat Yoongi begitu Jimin tidak bisa untuk tidak panik. Ya, tipikal suami sayang istri gitu.

"Kamu kenapa yang?" Jimin memeriksa tubuh Yoongi. "Ada yang sakit? Di mana sakitnya?" Tapi Yoongi hanya menitikan airmata. "Jangan nangis gitu dong, yang. Kalau kamu sakit aku bisa bawa kamu ke dokter. Kamu sakit?"

Yoongi menggeleng.

"Mau pulang? Kamu kangen rumah?"

Yoongi menggeleng lagi. Jimin sudah putus asa dengan _mood_ Yoongi. _Harus sabar-sabar ngadepin orang hamil_.

"Jimin," lirih Yoongi.

"Iya sayang"

"Mau Sungjin~"

Hah?!

.

.

.

Jimin sudah bilang kan harus sabar menghadapi orang hamil. Karena mereka punya keinginan yang harus dipenuhi. Jika tidak… Seperti Yoongi. Istrinya yang manis dan sangat ia cintai itu ingin makan dengan Sungjiin. Benar-benar _dengan_ Sungjin. Ternyata tadi istrinya ngidam!

Jimin hanya memberengut sepanjang malam itu. Melihat istrinya yang lagi nempel manja dengan Sungjin. Sesekali Yoongi juga minta disuapi Sungjin, dibelai Sungjin. Ih, Jimin janji bakal menghapus semua jejak tangan Sungjin ditubuh Yoongi. Dengan caranya sendiri, pastinya.

Jimin cekikikan.

"Jimin! Malam ini Sungjin nginap di rumah ya. Ya! Ya!"

"I-Iya…"

Ya Tuhan. Maafkan Jimin jika selama ini Jimin masih berbuat dosa.


	6. Chapter 6

Calon Ayah

.

.

.

.

Sabtu pagi kediaman Yoongi dan Jimin tidak terlihat seperti biasa. Dari arah kamar terdengar langkah kaki yang ribut dan dua koper dengan isinya yang berantakan. Jimin yang menjadi objek dengan langkah kaki ribut itu mengelap keringatnya, dia heran, mengingat baju yang ada di lemari tidak terlalu banyak tapi kenapa sudah dua koper tapi masih belum cukup juga?

O ya hampir lupa, Jimin dan Yoongi berniat mengunjungi kedua orangtua Yoongi di Daegu. Dan juga untuk mempersiapkan kelahiran anak pertama mereka. Yoongi berkeras ingin melahirkan di Daegu, kampung halamannya. Jimin tidak keberatan begitu juga dengan orangtuanya. Rencananya mereka akan pindah sementara waktu ke Busan, kampungnya Jimin, setelah anak mereka lahir atau paling tidak menginjak usia 3 bulan. Pembagian yang cukup adil. Mengingat di Seoul tidak ada saudara dari Yoongi maupun Jimin yang bisa diminta bantuan, jadi mereka akan pulang ke kampung.

Yoongi tidak sabar dengan kabar kelahiran anak mereka. Dia selalu menandai tanggal di kalender dalam kamarnya. Yoongi juga sudah meminta orangtuanya untuk menyiapkan kamar mereka dengan nuansa _salem_. Warna yang manis, semanis Yoongi. Kata Jimin begitu.

"Apa lagi ya?" Jimin menggaruk pipinya, mencoba mengingat apalagi barang yang harus mereka bawa. Dua koper sepertinya tidak cukup, Jimin akan meminjam dua koper lagi pada Taehyung nanti. "Ah, selimutnya Yoongi!" Jimin berseru kemudian berlari kecil ke lemari. Tangannya mencari letak selimut kesukaan Yoongi. Selimut yang sudah menemani Yoongi sepanjang umurnya.

"Ini dia! Yoongi gak bakal bisa tidur kalau gak ada selimut ini." Kemudian Jimin kembali ke ranjang, tempat di mana dua kopernya terbuka beserta barang-barang yang belum di rapikan.

"Jimin!" Suara Yoongi memanggil. Jimin berhenti dan menoleh pada Yoongi yang setengah duduk berada di pinggir ranjang. "Jangan bolak-balik terus! Aku pusing liatnya tau!" Jimin nyengir, setelah meletakkan selimutnya dia menghampiri Yoongi.

"Ya maaf deh. Tapi kalau tidak cepat _packing_ nya gak bakal selesai hari ini, Yang. Sementara kereta kita berangkat besok pagi." Jimin mengelus perut besar Yoongi.

Yoongi sedikit cemberut, "Aku gak bisa bantuin, nih. Mau bangun aja susah."

Ugh, lucu banget sih.

Jimin tertawa melihat Yoongi dengan perut besarnya mencoba bangun dari ranjang. Kemudian dia mengecup kening istrinya dan membantu Yoongi untuk duduk. "Gak apa-apa sayang. Aku tau kamu udah capek bawa-bawa perut sebesar itu, aku gak bakal minta kamu bantuin aku."

Yoongi mengacungkan jempolnya, "Nah, kamu minta bantuan Taehyung saja, sekalian minjem kopernya dia."

"Perintah dilaksanakan, Tuan Putri."

"Gombal!"

.

.

.

2 minggu lagi Yoongi akan melahirkan, begitu kata dokter kandungannya. Semua hal sudah dipersiapkan Jimin termasuk jadwal operasi _caesar_ nya Yoongi. Mereka akan berada di Daegu sampai bayinya berusia 3 bulan dan setelahnya mereka akan tinggal sementara di Busan. Dan kebetulan Jimin memang ada kerjaan di kota tersebut.

Malamnya setelah Jimin selesai berkemas, Yoongi menghampirinya dengan agak kesulitan berjalan. Kandungannya sangat besar untuk usia 32 minggu. Tadinya Jimin berpikir jika anak mereka akan lahir kembar, tapi dalam hasil USG hanya terlihat satu janin. Apakah bayi mereka akan sangat besar ketika lahir nanti?

Jimin akhirnya yang mendatangi Yoongi, dia tidak tega juga melihat istrinya kepayahan seperti itu. walaupun terlihat sangat lucu ketika Yoongi berjalan dengan perut besarnya. "Mau kemana sih, hmm?" Jimin menuntun Yoongi menuju sofa. Yoongi duduk dengan dramatis, menikmati empuknya sofa sambil meluruskan kakinya. Semenjak usia kehamilannya memasuki 26 minggu badannya mulai pegal-pegal setiap habis berdiri atau berjalan. Setiap malam Jimin tidak akan pernah absen untuk memijat Yoongi.

"Kamu udah ngecek semua barang?"

"Udah. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Yakin gak ada yang ketinggalan?"

Jimin nampak berpikir, "Udah, beneran deh Yang." Yoongi memalingkan wajah dan menghembuskan napasnya. "Kamu kelupaan sesuatu!"

"Kelupaan apa sih?"

"Baju bayi!"

Lah?!

Jimin membulatkan matanya, dia menatap horor pada Yoongi. "I-Iya, aku lupa, Yang. Hehehe."

"Gak usah hehehe! Besok kita udah berangkat pagi-pagi. Terus kapan mau beli bajunya? Kok bisa ya calon ayah lupa beli baju buat bayinya?!" Yoongi menyembur Jimin dengan satu tarukan napas.

"Sayang, jangan marah-marah. Nanti bayinya takut."

"Ih! Kamu ga mikir ya? Kalau bayinya keluar besok gimana? Masa dia gak pake baju sih?"

Ya ampuuuuun. Yoongi benar-benar minta diculik. Jimin gemas sekali mendengar omelan Yoongi. Jimin mengelus perut istrinya serasa tertawa. "Kan bayinya lahir dua minggu lagi, sayang. Dan kita bisa belanja bajunya di Daegu." Jimin mencoba memberi pengertian pada Yoongi. Memang belakangan ini Yoongi sering cemas mengenai kelahiran anak mereka. Dan Jimin berusaha untuk tidak terbawa kecemasan Yoongi juga.

"Gimana?" tanya Jimin. Dia mengelus rambut Yoongi dengan sayang. "Kamu gak usah cemas sayangku. Ada ayah dan ibumu di Daegu, mereka pasti akan membantu kita. Kau hanya perlu rileks dan menjaga kesehatanmu. Bayi kita akan lahir dua minggu lagi!" ada nada _excited_ yang terdengar dari mulut Jimin. Yoongi menatap Jimin dan ikut tersenyum ketika melihat wajah suaminya yang juga tersenyum. Ya, Yoongi tidak perlu cemas. Ada Jimin, suami yang amat menyayanginya, yang akan menjaganya dan juga bayi mereka. Ada kedua orangtuanya yang juga akan ikut menjaga. Ada kedua orangtua Jimin yang akan membantunya juga. Yoongi hanya belum terbiasa dengan kondisi seperti ini dan dia tidak tahu harus menceritakan kegelisahannya kepada siapa. Itulah sebabnya ia melampiaskannya dengan memarahi suaminya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku selalu memarahimu, aku hanya takut, Jimin."

Jimin meraih tangan Yoongi dan menciumnya. "Tidak. Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf padamu. Aku tidak bisa membantu apa-apa sedangkan kamu selalu kesulitan ketika akan berdiri atau berjalan. Aku selalu merasakan kegelisahanmu ketika tidur karena tidak mendapatkan posisi yang nyaman karena perutmu. Aku selalu melihat kakimu yang membengkak tiap malam dan aku tau punggungmu terasa pegal. Tapi yang bisa kulakukan hanya memijat kakimu, mengelus perutmu. Apa yang kulakukan tidak sebanding dengan pengorbananmu yang mau mengandung anakku. Walau aku tau semua yang kamu rasakan, tapi kamu tidak pernah menunjukkannya di depanku. Kamu hebat istriku. Dan aku sangat mencintaimu, juga calon anak kita."

Youngi tidak bisa membendung airmatanya. Dia memeluk Jimin dan menangis haru di dada suaminya. "Kamu juga hebat, ayah. Aku tau kamu lelah mencari uang untuk persiapan kelahiran anak kita, makanya aku tidak pernah mau menunjukkan kelelahanku padamu."

Jimin tidak menjawab, ia hanya terus memeluk istrinya. Bersyukur dalam hati karena mandapatkan seorang istri yang begitu pengertian. Dan Jimin berjanji jika anaknya lahir nanti dia akan menggantikan seluruh pengorbanan Yoongi dengan kasih sayang yang tidak akan pernah habis ia berikan.

.

.

.

Pertama, aku mau bilang; hai apa kabar semua? Aku kembali lagi. Yeay!

Menunggu Yoongi melahirkan bayi mungilnya dengan harap-harap cemas? Ya! Aku juga!

Kedua, SELAMAT UNTUK BTS YANG AKHIR TAHUN LALU DAN AWAL TAHUN INI MEMENANGKAN BANYAK PENGHARGAAN.

Percaya gak sih? Aku percaya aja, karna hasil gak mengkhianati proses. Eh, salah ya? Karna proses gak mengkhianati hasil. Aku baru menyukai BTS itu era Boy In Luv, kebayang dong masih baru-barunya nih ;D

Dan sekarang fans-nya sebanyak iniiiiiiii. Gak dimana-mana ya pada suka BTS. Sampai sepupuku yang baru kelas 5 sd, ya 5 sd, demen BTS. Hahaha, udah gak heran sih bocah sekarang demennya BTS.

DAN SEMALEEEEEEEM… GILA YA 4 PIALA! AKU SAMPE CAPEK LIATNYA MEREKA LAGI MEREKA LAGI BOLAK-BALIK KE PANGGUNG wkwkwkw.

 **Tapi inget gengs, pepatah mengatakan semakin tinggi pohonnya maka semakin kencang anginnya. Cie bijaksana. Yang sulit itu mempertahankan bukan meraih. Walaupun kata mereka BTS kita tersayang lagi ada di puncak, ingat! Itu semua ujian. Iya ujian, lihat lagi pepatah di atas. Jadi saranku, keep calm dan down to earth ya sayang-sayang semua**.

Karena… karena kemarin aku denger eh baca deh, di salah satu _fanpage_ bilang ARMY, kenal kan ARMY? Hahaha, adalah salah satu fandom rusuh. Nah, maksudnya apa? Aku gak merasa rusuh kok. Aku pribadi merasa _kesal_ karena mereka mengatas-namakan ARMY. Dan aku adalah ARMY. Jadi aku termasuk gitu? Nah, yang mau aku sampaikan di sini (ya walaupun pesan aku gak berpengaruh banget ya hahaha) coba kita sebagai ARMY gak usah dengerin omongan _**mereka**_ yang pengen menjatuhkan nama BTS. Selama BTS tidak melakukan hal yang merugikan, sebaiknya kita fokus untuk tetap menyemangati BTS meraih mimpi-mimpinya. _Tbh_ , mimpi BTS itu mimpi kalian juga kan sebagai fans? Nah, udah 2K17 gitu masih aja ngelayanin oknum-oknum gak bertanggungjawab yang sebenarnya mereka sendiri yang bikin rusuh.

Jadilah ARMY yang bijak dan cerdas. Jangan mudah terpancing emosi. Kalau kita tidak perduliin mereka, ya nanti mereka bakal capek sendiri.

Oke, aku cuma mau ngomong itu aja. Maaf ya kalau misalnya tulisanku ini mengganggu sebagian pembaca. Baiknya silahkan diambil, yang buruk dibuang aja. Dan gak bermaksud menggurui atau apalah, hanya ingin menyuarakan isi pikiran hehe.

See you next time~

naranari

p.s. basi banget ya tulisan gue di atas wkwkwk


	7. Chapter 7

Calon Ayah

.

.

.

"Jimin~"

Yoongi menumpukan kedua tangannya di atas pinggul. Pegal luar biasa dia rasakan di area pinggul hingga kakinya. Kata ibunya, ini adalah hal yang biasa dirasakan oleh orang yang mengandung. Jimin segera menghampiri Yoongi dan menuntunnya ke sofa.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya sambil memijit kaki Yoongi yang ia luruskan. "Aku mau coba tidur, tapi gak bisa." Yoongi menghela napas, tangannya mengelus pelan perutnya yang kian membesar. Pijitan kecil di kakinya membuat Yoongi merasa nyaman. "Aku sudah gak bisa tidur miring karna perutnya." Jimin dengan taat mendengar curhatan Yoongi, matanya melirik sekilas perut Yoongi dan ia tersenyum. "Aku pegal harus tidur terlentang terus. Jimin pijitin punggung aku."

"Sini sayangku," Jimin mengubah posisi Yoongi hingga membelakanginya. Tangan Jimin dengan telaten memijat punggung Yoongi. "Jimin?"

"Hm?"

"Kamu masih inget gak kapan pertama kali kita ketemu?"

Tangan Jimin masih setia di punggung Yoongi, dia membuat pose seolah sedang berpikir keras. "Aku lupa, deh."

"Ih!" tiba-tiba tangan Yoongi memukul paha Jimin. "Masa lupa? Kamu nyebelin banget sih!"

"Hahaha. Enggak dong sayang, masa aku lupa hari paling bersejarah dalam hidupku."

Yoongi mencibir.

"Kamu kenapa nanyain itu? Jadi inget masa-masa pacaran dulu ya?" Yoongi menjawabnya dengan anggukan. "Lucunya istriku~" Jimin menjawil dagu Yoongi. "Apa sih kamu, masih suka genit aja." Meski begitu wajah Yoongi tetap memerah malu. "Gak apa-apa dong sama istri sendiri, _mah_."

Kemudian tangan Yoongi menggapai tangan Jimin yang masih memijat punggungnya. Yoongi agak mundur hingga punggungnya menabrak dada Jimin, kemudian Yoongi bersandar nyaman di dada suaminya. Jimin dengan segera memeluk istrinya, mengistirahatkan kepalanya pada pundak kecil Yoongi. "Aku tiba-tiba kangen masa pacaran." Yoongi memulai, tangannya memainkan jari-jari Jimin.

Suaminya hanya mendengarkan, sesekali mengecup apa saja yang bisa dia kecup di tubuh istrinya.

"Coba, kalau kamu masih inget, ceritain waktu kita pacaran dulu." Kata Jimin.

To be continued.

.

.

.

Nah, kan. Tiba-tiba ada kata _tbc_ padahal ceritanya belum kelar. Okay. Di sini aku mau ajak kalian-kalian untuk berpartisipasi melanjutkan cerita ini. Yeaaaay/?

Pasti pada penasaran kan gimana awalnya pasangan mini-mini kesayangan kita kita bisa ketemu, pedekate, jadian, lamaran, nikahan, kawinan, sampe melendung si Yoongi/? Hehehehe. Aku punya dua jalan cerita yang bisa kalian pilih buat jadi kelanjutan cerita. Nanti pilihan terbanyak yang bakal aku tulis di next chapter. Mau ikutan? Aku bersyukur kalau mau hahaha.

#1. Jimin dan Yoongi ketemu karena sepatu mereka tertukar.

#2. Jimin dan Yoongi ketemu karena mereka salah ambil tiket kereta.

Nah, mainstream gak sih? Hahaha. Silahkan kalau kalian mau ikutan, dipilih dipilih dipilih.

Terima kasih sudah mau baca ceritaku. Sampai jumpa lagi,

©naranari.

.

.

Dan, selamat ulang tahun Min Yoongi!

Aku sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu.


	8. Chapter 8

Calon Ayah

.

.

.

Oke. Jadi beberapa waktu lalu aku minta voting dari kalian untuk jalan cerita gimana Jimin dan Yoongi pertama kali ketemu. Dan ini dia hasil voting terbanyak.

Selamat menikmati.

.

.

.

Pagi itu Yoongi terburu-buru menuruni taksi yang berhanti di depan stasiun Seoul. Dia berlari menuruni tangga dengan ransel besar dipunggungnya. Beberapa orang menatap sinis kearah Yoongi karena merasa terganggu tapi bahkan Yoongi tidak perduli sedikitpun. Saat ini tujuannya hanya sampai di peron dengan tepat waktu. Yoongi sangat berterimakasih kepada kakaknya yang jahil karena dia sengaja membangunkan Yoongi jauh dari waktu yang dijanjikan. Jadilah Yoongi harus terburu-buru mengerjakan pekerjaannya pagi ini.

Jadwal perjalanan kereta yang dia pesan kemarin sudah hampir tiba. Untungnya Tuhan masih berbaik pada Yoongi karena dia sampai di dalam peron sepuluh menit sebelum keberangkatan. Dia mengatur napasnya dan mencari tempat duduk untuk menunggu. Kemudian terdengar suara ribut dan teriakan dari arah belakangnya. Yoongi ingin menoleh sebelum tubuhnya ditabrak orang. Mereka berdua terjatuh.

"Sial!" Yoongi mencoba berdiri, dan merasakan tangan kanan sedikit nyeri. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan terulur di depan wajahnya. Yoongi menengok ke atas dan menemukan seorang pria dengan raut agak khawatir. "Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanyanya. Yoongi hanya bisa mengangguk. Masih bingung dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Setelah tersadar Yoongi melihat sudah banyak orang yang mengelilinginya. Bukan, bukan dia yang dikelilingi, tapi orang yang sudah menabraknya tadi. "Syukurlah ada dirimu. Kalau tidak pencuri ini akan lolos." Kata pria itu lagi. "Pencuri?" Yoongi bertanya dengan bingung. Pria itu tersenyum dan membantu membereskan barang-barang Yoongi yang berhamburan akibat tabrakan tadi. "Trims,"

Seorang wanita dengan anak kecil dalam gendongannya menghampiri Yoongi. "Terima kasih tuan. Kalau tidak ada dirimu pencuri itu pasti sudah membawa kabur tasku. Terima kasih sekali lagi." Yoongi tersenyum maklum dan menjabat tangan wanita itu. "Tidak masalah."

Yoongi kembali melihat sekelilingnya, orang-orang sudah bubar sebagian dan dia melihat pria yang disebut sebagai pencuri sudah diamankan oleh pihak keamanan stasiun. Yoongi sebenarnya ingin mengatakan kalau dia tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan pencuri itu sehingga orang-orang mengiranya dia yang menghentikan si pencuri. Tetapi akan sangat merepotkan kalau dia menjelaskan itu.

Suara wanita dari pengeras suara terdengar menyebutkan kereta dengan nomor sekian akan segera datang. Yoongi bersiap-siap dan melihat tiketnya. Nomornya sama dengan yang disebutkan. Tak lama kereta pun datang.

Yoongi menaiki kereta dan mencari _seat_ nya yang tertera dalam tiket. Dia mendapat tempat di samping jendela! Kemudian Yoongi menaruh tas dan bawaannya di bagasi kereta, menyamankan duduknya dan dia bersiap untuk perjalanan singkat menuju Daegu.

"Eh, kamu? Naik kereta ini juga?"

Yoongi terusik, dia membuka mata dan menemukan pria yang tadi menolongnya. Dia tersenyum pada Yoongi dan menaruh barangnya di bagasi. "Kamu juga naik di sini?" tanya Yoongi. Pria itu kemudian duduk manis di samping Yoongi; mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum. "Namaku Park Jimin."

Yoongi menerima uluran tangan itu, "Namaku Min Yoongi." Mereka berdua tersenyum. Kereta sudah berjalan dan suasana sunyi dalam gerbong membuat Yoongi mengantuk. Dia memang seperti itu, cepat mengantuk di manapun dia berada. Kelopak matanya memberat dan dia sudah menguap beberapa kali. Tapi kehadiran lelaki di sampingnya ini membuatnya urung untuk tidur. Meski objek di samping Yoongi ini tidak melakukan apa-apa. Tetapi, lelaki bernama Park Jimin itu menolehkan wajahnya menghadap Yoongi.

Ugh, hampir saja Yoongi tersedak.

"Kamu mau ke mana?" tanya Jimin. "Hmm, aku mau pulang ke Daegu." Yoongi menjawab tanpa melihat ke Jimin. Takut _salting_.

"Orang Daegu?"

"Asli."

"Aku juga punya temen asli Daegu. Mungkin kamu kenal?" Yoongi berpikir sebentar, "Siapa namanya?"

"Kim Taehyung." jawab Jimin langsung. Kim Taehyung? belum pernah dengar rasanya. Melihat wajah Yoongi yang kebingungan Jimin menyimpulkan kalau lelaki itu tidak mengenal Taehyung. Yang benar saja, memang Daegu hanya seluas kolam renang sehingga Yoongi pasti mengenal nama Taehyung?!

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, hehehe." Setelah itu mereka tidak lagi mengobrol. Sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Yoongi berusaha untuk tidur lagi tapi tetap tidak bisa. Dia selalu merasa ada yang memperhatikannya. Dan tatapan itu berasal dari samping kanannya.

"Eh?" saat Yoongi menengok ke arah kanan, Jimin _memang_ sedang memperhatikannya. "Ng, kenapa?" Jimin tersenyum dan Yoongi suka senyumannya. _Lucu_ , batin Yoongi. "Gak kenapa-kenapa. Cuma suka liatin kamu aja." Tersenyum lagi.

"Apa sih," Yoongi terkekeh dan tangannya tidak sengaja menepuk lengan Jimin. Sumpah, Yoongi bisa merasakan otot kencang milik Jimin dibalik kaus panjang yang dia kenakan. Kemudian obrolan berlanjut begitu saja. Dari yang Yoongi lihat, Jimin ini termasuk pribadi yang _easy going_ , enak diajak ngobrol dan cukup bawel. Karena dari semua obrolan Jimin-lah yang mendominasi. Yoongi mencatat dalam hati, dia akan menjadikan Jimin teman _hang out_ kalau mereka bisa berteman nanti.

.

.

.

Jimin mendengarkan setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir Yoongi. Manis sekali. Semua yang berasal dari Yoongi sepertinya manis. Saat melihatnya di peron tadi, Jimin tidak terlalu memperhatikan Yoongi karena begitu banyak orang. Dan ketika dia tahu Yoongi yang menjadi teman perjalanannya, tidak tahu kenapa Jimin merasa senang. Lelaki di sampingnya ini sekilas terlihat sangat dingin, tidak mudah didekati dan benci keramaian. Maka ketika Yoongi mencoba untuk tidur selama perjalanan tadi, Jimin diam-diam memperhatikan wajahnya.

Semuanya manis. Dan kalau saja Jimin boleh khilaf dia ingin mengelus wajah halus-bersih-mulus-tanpa cacat milik Yoongi.

"Jimin, keretanya kenapa gak berhenti di stasiun Daejeon?"

Hah? Jimin mengerjap dan buru-buru melihat ke luar jendela. Tubuh Yoongi hampir saja bertubrukan dengan tubuh Jimin. Ada papan bertuliskan stasiun Daejeon. "Kita lagi di Daejeon, Yoongi." Yoongi mengerutkan kening dan mengikuti Jimin melihat ke luar jendela. Posisinya membuat dia dan Jimin berdempetan di jendela. Mata Yoongi meliar ke sana-sini, kemudian menangkap tulisan di atas papan. Wajahnya berubah horor.

"Jimin," panggil Yoongi yang hanya di jawab gumaman. "Kita lagi di Daejeon barat, tau!"

"Hah? Apaan?"

"Minggir!"

Yoongi mendorong Jimin dan hampir membuatnya terjengkang. Dia ingin bertanya pada petugas dan sialnya kereta sudah melaju kembali. Jimin menyusul Yoongi yang sudah di depan bersama petugas kereta. "Kereta ini tujuan ke mana, pak?" tanya Yoongi. "Kamu tidak lihat tiket? Atau kamu tidak punya tiket?"

Yoongi menelan ludah dan mendadak horor. Tiket ya, kenapa dia tidak memeriksa tiketnya?

"Kenapa?" Jimin berbisik. "Saya punya tiketnya kok, pak." Jawab Yoongi. Tidak peduli dengan pertanyaan Jimin. "Kalau punya kenapa tidak dilihat? Kereta ini menuju Gwangju."

"HAH? GWANGJU!" Yoongi dan Jimin histeris berbarengan.

.

.

.

Yoongi dan Jimin kembali ke tempat duduk mereka setelah berdebat tidak penting dengan petugas. Kenapa bisa terjadi kaya gini? Seingat Yoongi dia membeli tiket secara _online_ ke Daegu. Tadi pagi juga, walaupun terburu-buru, dia sempat mengecek tiketnya dan tujuannya masih tertulis Daegu. Tidak mungkin kan tulisan itu berubah atau…

Yoongi menegakkan duduknya dan menengok ke Jimin. "Jimin!" yang dipanggil langsung terkejut dan sekali lagi hampir terjengkang. Kalau situasinya normal mungkin Yoongi bisa menertawakan Jimin sepuasnya sampai terkencing-kencing. Tapi sekarang bukan situasi normal sehingga Yoongi tidak bisa tertawa sampai terkencing-kencing.

"Kamu ngagetin, tau ga."

"Kita ketuker tiket!" Yoongi masih saja histeris. Mungkin dia masih belum terima kalau dia salah naik kereta. "Apa sih? Maksud kamu tiket kite ketuker?" Yoongi mengangguk. "Ketuker sama siapa coba?"

"Ih! Gak inget sama pencopet tadi?"

Lah. Iya. Jimin tiba-tiba ingat dengan peristiwa tadi siang sebelum berangkat. "Tapi, ya masa ketuker tiket sama pencopet?"

Ih. Yoongi menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Kenapa Jimin telat mikir sih? "Kan yang ada di sana engga cuma aku, kamu, sama si pencopet. Bisa aja tiket kita ketuker sama orang-orang tadi." Jimin kemudian mencerna perkataan Yoongi. Benar juga sih, tapi kenapa hanya tiket dia dan Yoongi yang tertukar?

"Ah, ya sudahlah. Sudah terjadi, Yoon. Mau diapain lagi? Kamu mau balik lagi ke Seoul terus cari orang yang tiketnya ketuker sama kamu?"

"Udah gila ya kamu."

"Ya makanya. Ikhlasin."

Meski belum terima—ugh, Yoongi sebel banget—tiketnya tertukar, Yoongi mencoba mengikhlaskan. Batal deh pulang kampung buat ketemu ayah dan ibu. Tangan seseorang mendarat di pundaknya. "Lagian Gwangju juga oke. Banyak destinasi seru di sana. Kita bisa menginap di rumah temenku yang orang Gwangju, hehehe."

Yoongi menyerngit mendengar kata 'kita' yang dilontarkan Jimin. Sejak kapan Yoongi dan Jimin menjadi kita? Hey, dan sejak kapan dada Yoongi jadi deg-degan gini?

Oh, mungkin sejak Jimin mengelus kening Yoongi yang menyerngit. "Jangan begini terus nanti cepet tua, hehehe." Makhluk satu ini mungkin senang tertawa karena setiap diakhir kalimat pasti ada bunyi _hehehe_. Boleh gak sih Yoongi bilang kalau saat ini dia sedang terpesona dengan senyuman Jimin.

Bayangan dia dan Jimin sedang liburan bersama di Gwangju membuatnya tersenyum lebar. Ya, tidak apa-apa tiketnya tertukar dan dia tidak bisa pulang ke Daegu, asal gantinya bisa liburan bareng Jimin. Meskipun baru kenalan tapi Yoongi rasa Jimin adalah lelaki baik dan seru pastinya.

"Oke. _Call_!"

Selalu saja, Tuhan mempunyai caranya sendiri mempertemukan anak adam yang berjodoh maupun tidak. Mulai dari yang sederhana hingga kejadian yang tidak masuk akal. Kita hanya perlu terima dan jalani, karena Tuhan juga mempunyai caranya sendiri untuk memisahkan anak adam yang berjodoh maupun tidak.

Tidak ada yang menyangka jika kejadian kecil semacam tertukar tiket kereta api bisa membawa Jimin dan Yoongi pada satu takdir menjadi pasangan yang saling mencintai dan menyempurnakan. Dan sekarang kita sedang menunggu kelahiran buah cinta mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Asique liburan ke Gwangju pulang-pulang bawa debay hahahaha

Nah bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Siapa aja yang pilihannya dapet vote terbanyak? Kkkk

Momennya masih sedikit ya? Iyalah kan baru ketemu baru kenal. Tapi kamu udah ajak Yoongi liburan bareng, Jim ;(

Ya sudah segini aja ya. Makasih yang kemarin kemarin udah ikut vote, review, favorite dan follow.

Unch. Cium atu-atu

See you next

©naranari


	9. Chapter 9

Calon Ayah

Chapter inipenuh dengan percakapan

.

.

.

"Hahahaha"

Yoongi masih menertawakan kejadian saat pertama kali ia dan Jimin bertemu. Mereka masih menikmati waktu berkualitas dengan bermesraan di atas sofa. "Coba kamu bayangin deh, kalau aku engga nabrak—eh ketabrak pencopet itu kita ga bakal ketemu. Iya, kan?"

Jimin mengangguk, "Aku harus berterimakasih sama pencopetnya, nih."

"Ngaco _ah_ kamu."

"Tapi _yang_ , aku masih penasaran deh. Tiket kita ketuker sama siapa ya?"

Yoongi nampak berpikir, "Iya, ya. Seinget aku tiketnya udah aku masukin di tas. Masa bisa ketuker, sih?" Yoongi mengelus perutnya dan Jimin juga melakukan hal yang sama. "Aku juga bingung," kata Jimin, "Kenapa tiket aku juga bisa ketuker, ya?"

Mereka diam sejenak kemudian tertawa bersama. Pertemuan pertama mereka memang tidak masuk akal. "Hmm, mungkin kita memang jodoh sejati." Jimin mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang istri seraya mencium rambutnya yang harum. Yoongi menikmati perlakuan Jimin. Dia merasa sangat nyaman kalau sudah dimanja suaminya ini.

"Gimana kabar teman kamu yang di Gwangju?" tanya Yoongi.

"Masih jomblo."

"Hahahaha… kamu gak boleh gitu sama teman sendiri."

"Beneran _, yang_. Dia yang bilang sendiri, aku gak bermaksud _ngatain_ dia."

"Suruh Hoseok main ke sini. Aku kangen!"

Jimin sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya, " _Yang_ , jangan bilang kamu masih _baper_ sama Hoseok."

"Apa sih! Enggak lah. Itu masa lalu ya, _yang_. Aku kan sekarang udah punya kamu sama calon jagoan ini."

"Ey, sekarang kamu yang gombal. Makin cinta deh!"

"Kalau waktu itu kamu gak bawa aku liburan di Gwangju, kita masih bisa kaya sekarang gak ya?"

"Hmm, bisa aja sih. Kan kita udah jodoh dari sananya."

"Iiiiih apaan sih." Yoongi menyubit lengan Jimin yang melingkari perutnya. "Aduh _yang,_ sakit tau."

"Lagi gombal terus."

"Lho, bukannya kamu suka aku yang ngegombal? Pas masih _pedekate_ aja kamu suka salah tingkah gitu kan kalau aku gombalin."

"Berenti gak, Jimin. Atau mau aku cubit lagi?" Hm, okay. Jimin lebih memilih diam. Demi, cubitan Yoongi itu pedas, sama kaya mulutnya. Eh.

"Jimin, kamu tau gak?"

"Tau apa sayang? Tau bulet atau tau krispi."

"Garing."

"Ya, namanya juga usaha."

"Gak jelas."

"Salah mulu deh."

"berarti kamu cowok."

"Aku emang cowok, _yang_. Kan kamu sendiri yang periksa."

Yoongi merona mendengar penuturan Jimin. Dia tahu maksudnya Jimin. "Mesum."

"Hehehehe"

"Serius, ih."

"Oke, serius."

"Kamu tau gak? Pas pulang dari Gwangju banyak yang ngira aku hamil."

"Ah, masa?"

"Beneran. Kan perut aku agak buncit karna di sana makan terus. Masa dikiranya hamil! Hahaha ada-ada aja"

"Tau begitu aku bikin hamil beneran aja ya."

"Apa sih iiiih!"

Lalu Yoongi merasakan tendangan dari bayinya, dia merintih sedikit dan Jimin langsung merasa cemas. "Apa udah waktunya si _baby_ keluar?" tanya Jimin.

"Masih dua minggu lagi. Mungkin _baby_ mau ikutan cerita sama kita."

"O iya!" Jimin teringat sesuatu, "Ngomong-ngomong kamu udah siapin nama buat _baby_?"

"Ya ampun! Kok aku bisa gak kepikiran buat cari nama?!" Yoongi bangun dari dada Jimin. "Gimana ini Jimin? Kelahirannya sudah dua minggu lagi tapi belum ada nama." Wajah Yoongi sudah memerah, hidungnya kembang-kempis dan matanya berkaca-kaca. Jimin berusah menenangkan istrinya. "Gak apa-apa, nanti kita cari bareng-bareng. Udah malam waktunya mama sama _baby_ tidur, okay?"

Meski sedih, Yoongi tetap mengikuti perkataan Jimin untuk pergi tidur. Jimin menyelimuti tubuh Yoongi dan mencium keningnya, "Selamat tidur, mama. _I love you_."

"I love you too, ayah."

Jimin menghembuskan nafasnya. Yoongi sudah tertidur dan saatnya bagi Jimin untuk mengerjakan _pr_ nya. Mencari nama yang bagus untuk calon anaknya.

To be continued

.

.

.

Gak terasa dua minggu lagi anaknya Jimin mau lahir. Kalau gitu ceritanya habis dong?

Kalian ga mungkin mau menamatkan cerita ini kan? Hahahaha

Aku juga engga. Masih banyak lagi cerita-cerita Jimin yang berjuang dan belajar menjadi calon ayah. So, pentengin terus cerita ini ya!

P.s. yang kemarin review dengan uname LM minta di add line, udah aku add ya. Maryanti_lm22 bukan?

P.s.s. yang mau add-add atau follow-follow boleh ke profile.

O iya boleh diperhatikan lagi cerita aku yang lain, khususnya Vkook

See you

©naranari


	10. Chapter 10

Calon Ayah

.

.

.

Sehari sebelum keberangkatan mereka menuju Daegu, tiba-tiba saja Yoongi dalam _mood_ yang manja minta dibelai. Dia tidak membiarkan Jimin jauh darinya walah hanya 2 meter. Jimin, tentu saja senang bukan kepalang melihat tingkah imut istrinya ini. Tapi kalau harus selalu _digelondoti_ , Jimin jadi risih juga.

Ini semua berawal dari percakapan mereka kemarin tentang _pertemuan pertama_ mereka hingga liburan di Gwangju. Bernostalgia sambil mesra-mesraan di atas sofa. Dan berakhir dengan Yoongi yang tiba-tiba saja _ngidam_ lagi.

"Jimin~"

"Iyaaa istriku yang cantik, manis, lembut, putih, baik hati dan mau melahirkan ini~"

Apaan sih Jimin. Garing. Kriyuk. Kres.

"Kangen Hoseok" kata Yoongi sambil merengut. Jimin frustasi lagi. Sumpah. Dia seperti mempunyai saingan kasat mata. "Hoseok lagi kerja, Yoon. Masa disuruh ke sini sekarang juga?"

"Yaudah besok, deh."

Duh. Pakai cara apalagi supaya Yoongi lupa sama Hoseok.

Heran Jimin, teman Gwangjunya itu pakai apa sih sampai istri tercintanya ini terpesona padanya?

"Aku hubungi Hoseok-nya dulu, ya. Kalau bisa aku kasih tau kamu."

"Bilang aja 'Yoongi kangen' pasti dia ke sini."

Ingin rasanya Jimin mendoakan Hoseok untuk jomblo terus. Jadi terpaksa Jimin meng-iyakan daripada harus mendengar rengekan sang istri.

Lalu Jimin mendapat kabar kalau Hoseok bisa datang ke rumah mereka hari ini setelah pulang kerja. Hoseok juga kangen Yoongi katanya, tapi tentu saja Jimin tidak akan membiarkan Yoongi tau.

"Aku harus siapin makanan buat Hoseok!"

"Gak perlu, _yang_. Delivery aja."

"Harus spesial dong~"

"Kamu gak lihat tuh perut?" Yoongi melirik perutnya yang benar-benar sudah besar. Tangannya secara alami mengelus perut besarnya. "Kamu gak boleh kecapekan sayangku. Ingat kata pak dokter, ya."

"Iya, deh." Meski kecewa karena tidak bisa memasakkan Hoseok, tapi Yoongi senang karena Jimin begitu perhatian padanya dan calon anak mereka ini. "Delivery, kamu yang bayar ya Jimin sayang."

Tapi Yoongi selalu berhasil mematahkan hati Jimin.

.

.

.

Sekitar pukul enam sore Hoseok datang dengan heboh dan dua kantung oleh-oleh khas Gwangju. Yoongi dan Hoseok sudah berpelukan di depan pintu dan menyatakan kerinduan mereka karena sudah lama sekali tidak berjumpa. Jimin hanya memandangi mereka tanpa minat.

"Bro, sudah mau jadi calon ayah." Hoseok menepuk pundak Jimin dengan akrab.

"Terus kapan _situ_ jadi calon ayah juga?"

"Gampang bro! jodoh sudah ada yang ngatur, ya."

Mereka bertiga duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Yoongi bergelung manja pada Jimin tapi perhatiannya tetap pada Hoseok yang menceritakan kehidupannya di Gwangju. Hoseok hanya berbicara pada Yoongi jadi Jimin merasa jadi obat nyamuk di sini. Yoongi itu istri Jimin atau Hoseok sih sebenarnya? Hati Jimin berkata begitu.

"Jadi kamu kapan lahirannya Yoon?" tanya Hoseok. Matanya terus melirik ke perut besar Yoongi. "Dua minggu lagi kurang lebih. Besok aku sama Jimin mau pulang ke Daegu."

Mata Hoseok berbinar, "Wah, mau melahirkan di Daegu? Anak kamu jadi _D Boy_ dong!"

"Yap! Kaya mamanya. Iya kan Jimin?" Yoongi kembali pada Jimin, dan Jimin hanya membalas dengan 'hm'.

"Yoongi, anu… aku boleh?"

"Boleh apaan?!" ini Jimin yang jawab. Hoseok tersentak kaget, matanya membulat. "Biasa aja dong. Gak usah teriak, gak usah _nyolot_."

"Lagi pertanyaan kamu ambigu, Hos."

"Please ya, ayah Jimin. Aku Cuma mau nanya: boleh pegang perut Yoongi gak? Aku penasaran itu perut besar isinya apa."

Jimin dan Yoongi saling melirik dengan kerutan di wajah mereka. "Ya isinya anak aku! Pegang aja deh, Hos. Gak usah banyak tanya!" kali ini giliran Yoongi yang _nyolot_.

Hoseok yang diteriaki pasangan suami-istrinya tidak merasa tersinggung karena dia diperbolehkan Yoongi memegang perutnya. Besar sekali. Pertama kali Hoseok melihatnya, dia kira itu balon. Hoseok mengulurkan tangannya menuju perut Yoongi. Dengan pelan dan sangat hati-hati. "Takut meledak, hehehe."

Jimin dan Yoongi hanya memutar mata mereka. Pantas saja Hoseok masih jomblo, ternyata faktornya ada pada dirinya sendiri. Begitu tangan Hoseok berhasil menyentuh perut Yoongi, matanya berbinar dan bibirnya membulat lucu. "Uh." Hoseok merasakan kulit yang kencang dan tegang. Sangat besar.

"besar banget, Yoon. Anak kamu kembar ya?"

"Enggak kok. Ini karena badan aku yang kecil jadi perut aku kelihatan besar."

Jimin jengah melihat Hoseok yang masih asik mengelus perut Yoongi. "Sudah, sudah. Nanti anak aku ketularan gilanya kamu."

Hoseok menjauhkan tangannya, raut mukanya memancarkan luka. "Sedih banget dibilang gila sama temen sendiri." Yoongi tertawa. Setelah itu mereka makan malam bersama. Yoongi memesan makanan dari restoran local dekat rumahnya. Dan tidak tanggung-tanggung, Yoongi memesan dengan porsi besar. Dan Jimin merelakan sedikit tabungannya untuk kesenangan istri tercintanya ini.

"Hoseok, aku senang kamu mamu mampir ke sini." Kata Yoongi dengan senyuman manis. "Iya, aku juga sudah lama gak main ke Seoul. Jimin biasanya ngajak aku liburan di sini, tapi sekarang dia udah sibuk sama istri dan calon anaknya. Aku jadi terlupakan. Hiks."

"Lebay, Hos!"

Yoongi kembali tertawa. Tawa Yoongi bagaikan virus yang menular karena Jimin dan Hoseok ikut tertawa juga. "Kalau _baby_ sudah lahir kamu harus main ke Daegu, ya. Jangan lupa bawa pasangan biar gak _ngiri_ liat kita." Yoongi mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan bergelayut manja dilengan kekar suaminya.

Hoseok keki tapi dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya melihat pasangan saling mencintai di depannya ini. "Doakan ya. Aku juga capek sendiri terus. Pengen punya sandaran juga."

"Sama kursi bisa kok, Hos."

"Bodo."

Dan mari kita doakan Hoseok untuk segera mendapatkan pasangan. Juga untuk Yoongi yang akan melahirkan!

To be continued

.

.

Tenang. Aku bakal buat seri ini panjaaaaaaaaaaang.

See you next

©naranari


	11. Chapter 11

Calon Ayah

.

.

 _Kalau tidak suka dengan cerita saya, tolong tinggalkan laman ini._

 _Lebih baik kamu menyimpan sendiri ketidak-sukaan kamu dengan cerita dan/atau penulis cerita ini. Apalagi kalau sampai menghasut teman kamu untuk tidak menyukainya juga._

 _Kasihan temanmu, dia hanya ingin menikmati sebuah karya kecil saja._

.

.

.

.

Ada saaat di mana Min Yoongi merasa sangat lelah dengan kehamilannya. Dia lelaki, dan tidak terbiasa dengan hal-hal yang biasa dialami wanita. Yoongi mensyukuri kehamilan ini sebagai anugerah dalam hidupnya. Tapi yang namanya lelah dan penat itu manusiawi. Kehamilan telah membuat Yoongi yang _moody_ tambah menyebalkan lagi.

Malam itu Jimin pulang dari kantornya pada pukul delapan. Tubuhnya lelah tetapi ia masih menyiapkan senyuman manisnya untuk sang istri, Yoongi. Lampu ruang depan sudah padam ketika Jimin memasuki rumahnya.

"Yoongi? Sayang?"

Tapi tidak ada yang menjawab. Setelah melepas sepatu dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah, Jimin berjalan menuju dapur. Karena ruangan itu terang. Tapi sampai di sana pun dia tidak menemukan Yoongi juga. Jadi, di mana Yoongi? Biasanya kalau Jimin pulang dan mengucapkan salam, Yoongi akan langsung menghampirinya.

Kemudian prasangka-prasangka buruk menyerang pikirannya. Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Yoongi tercintanya?

Dengan berlari Jimin meninggalkan dapur dan menuju kamarnya. Pintunya terdorong keras hingga menubruk dinding di sampingnya. Jimin sudah siap jika _sesuatu_ itu benar terjadi pada Yoongi. Demi Tuhan, Yoongi sedang hamil tua saat ini! Tapi kemudian badannya berubah tegang. Di depannya Yoongi terduduk di atas ranjang sambil memeluk perutnya. Dia menangis! Jimin cepat-cepat menghampiri Yoongi.

"Sayang! Sayang! Yoongi, kamu kenapa sayang?!"

Jimin menjadi panik dan hilang kendali. Dia memeriksa tubuh istrinya, takut kalau ada yang terluka. Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya, mata sembab dan hidung memerah. Dia mengadu pada suaminya.

"Jimin~" katanya dengan sedih. Jimin menghela napas kemudian memeluk Yoongi yang sedang sedih. "Kamu kenapa? Bikin aku panik aja."

Yoongi makin menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Jimin. "Maaf," katanya. Jimin mengusap rambut lebat Yoongi, "Iya sayang, gak apa-apa. Kamu udah makan?" Yoongi mengangguk ketika ditanya. "Tapi sedikit aja, aku lagi gak _mood_ makan."

 _Heh, tumben_.

"Terus kenapa kamu nangis?" Jimin mencoba bertanya hati-hati karna dia tahu, orang hamil perasaannya sangat sensitif. Yoongi melepaskan pelukannya, "Aku capek. Perutnya kebesaran aku bawa kemana-mana jadi capek."

 _Ya salam_.

"Sini, deh." Jimin mengajak istrinya untuk berbaring bersama. Meskipun Yoongi tidak menyukai ide Jimin ini—karena Jimin baru saja pulang kerja dan belum membersihkan dirinya—tapi dia tetap mengikuti kata sang suami. Kata ibu Yoongi; surga istri itu taat pada suaminya.

Ketika Yoongi sudah berbaring, Jimin mengusap lembut perut Yoongi dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Aku gak tau gimana rasanya bawa-bawa perut besar. Kalau kamu merasa capek sama kehamilanmu, coba ingat ibu saja pas menghamili kamu. Beliau juga merasakan sama yang kamu rasakan, Yoon. Dua kali malah." Yoongi terdiam mendengar penuturan Jimin. Dan seketika dia mengingat ibunya yang berada di Daegu. "Apa ibu pernah mengeluh sama perut besarnya?" tanya Jimin lagi.

"Mana aku tau."

Jimin tersenyum, tetap judes walau lagi hamil kamu, Yoongi. "Mungkin pernah, tapi selelah apapun seorang ibu mengandung anaknya, dia akan tetap bertahan. Demi anak yang dia cintai. Karena semua pengorbanan ibu selama mengandung akan terbayar ketika anaknya lahir ke dunia dengan sehat." Jimin bangun setengah berbaring di samping Yoongi. Tangannya mengelus wajah Yoongi, "Jadi, kamu harus bertahan demi anak kita."

Yoongi menatap Jimin dalam diam. Mereta bertatapan. "Aaaah~ aku cinta kamu Jimin!" menyerang Jimin dengan pelukan. "Iya, iya aku juga cinta banget sama kamu Yoongi."

"Anak kedua kita nanti kamu yang mengandung, ya? Gantian gitu."

Ya salam.

To be continued

.

.

See you

©naranari


	12. Chapter 12

Calon Ayah

.

.

 _Kalau tidak suka dengan cerita saya, tolong tinggalkan laman ini._

 _Lebih baik kamu menyimpan sendiri ketidak-sukaan kamu dengan cerita dan/atau penulis cerita ini. Apalagi kalau sampai menghasut teman kamu untuk tidak menyukainya juga._

 _Kasihan temanmu, dia hanya ingin menikmati sebuah karya kecil saja._

.

.

.

.

.

Jam dinding baru menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, tapi kediaman keluarga Jimin dan Yoongi sudah sepi. Lampu-lampu sudah dimatikan. Pintu dan jendela sudah terkunci. Dan pemilik rumah mungil ini sudah berpelukan mesra di atas ranjang.

Jimin suka memeluk Yoongi ketika tidur. Tubuh Yoongi yang hangat menjadi obat tidur alami Jimin jika ia mulai insomnia karena lembur bekerja. Tapi malam itu Yoongi tidak bisa tidur. Di kehamilannya yang menginjak usia 21 minggu, dia masih saja merasakan _ngidam_. Yoongi bergerak resah di pelukan Jimin.

"Yang," panggil Yoongi dengan nada pelan. Hanya dijawab gumaman oleh Jimin dan pelukan yang lebih erat. "Ih, bangun." Yoongi menggoyangkan tubuh Jimin hingga dia terbangun. Mata Jimin masih setengah tertutup, dia menguap lebar. "Kenapa bangunin aku _sih_ , yang?"

"Laper. Mau makan."

"Kan masih ada nasi goreng di dapur." Jawab Jimin. Dia masih sangat mengantuk.

"Tapi maunya makan nasi padang."

Tiba-tiba rasa kantuk Jimin menguar entah kemana. Dia mengucek matanya beberapa kali. "Mau apa? Nasi padang?". Yoongi mengangguk sambil mencebik. Jimin melihat jam digital yang berada di atas meja rias. "Tapi udah hampir tengah malem, yang. Memang masih ada yang buka restoran Indonesia?"

Yoongi tidak menjawab Jimin, tapi dia mengambil ponselnya. Mengetik sesuatu di sana kemudian memberikan ponselnya pada Jimin. Jimin segera mengambil ponsel Yoongi, meski bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan istrinya itu. "Tuh, kata gugel masih ada yang buka restoran nasi padang jam segini." Kata Yoongi.

.

.

.

Jimin sudah mengganti piyamanya dengan kaos dan sweater. Dia mengecek sekali lagi restoran yang menjual nasi padang yang masih buka. "Aku jalan dulu, ya." Katanya sambil mengecup kepala Yoongi. "Hati-hati ya, sayang."

.

.

.

Setelah menunggu sekitar 30 menit—karena restorannya lumayan jauh dari rumah mereka—akhirnya Jimin sampai di rumah dengan membawa sebungkus nasi padang pesanan Yoongi. "Ini dia nasi padang spesial buat Yoongi yang cantik!" Yoongi memukul pelan bahu suaminya. Jimin langsung menyiapkan piring, sendok dan juga segelas air untuk Yoongi.

"Lauknya ayam kan?"

"Hah?"

Yoongi menatap curiga pada Jimin. Dia buru-buru membuka bungkusan nasi padang dan langsung kecewa. "Kok daging rendang? Aku kan maunya ayam."

"Tapi kamu gak bilang mau ayam tadi."

"Trus kenapa kamu gak nanya sama aku?"

Jimin terdiam menatap Yoongi. Ingin marah tapi melihat wajah Yoongi yang manis, dia tidak jadi marah. Kemudian Jimin mengambil kunci mobilnya, "Ya sudah, aku beliin lagi. Tunggu ya."

.

.

.

"Ini dia nasi padang dengan lauk ayam buat Yoongi yang cantik!"

"Ayam sayur, kan?"

"A…yam bakar. Oke, tunggu sebentar lagi sayang."

Ya, Jimin, seharusnya kamu belajar dari pengalaman.

To be continued

.

.

.

Yaaaaaa kalo ada yang merasa familiar dengan adegan di atas berarti kalian korban iklan. Sama kaya aku juga korban iklan. Wkwkwkwk.

See you

©naranari


	13. Chapter 13

Calon Ayah

.

.

 _Kalau tidak suka dengan cerita saya, tolong tinggalkan laman ini._

 _Lebih baik kamu menyimpan sendiri ketidak-sukaan kamu dengan cerita dan/atau penulis cerita ini. Apalagi kalau sampai menghasut teman kamu untuk tidak menyukainya juga._

 _Kasihan temanmu, dia hanya ingin menikmati sebuah karya kecil saja._

.

.

.

.

Sabtu pagi yang cerah dan tenang adalah salah satu hal yang Jimin sukai di dalam hidup. Bekerja selama hampir sepuluh jam sehari, senin hingga jumat, membuat Jimin setidaknya membutuhkan satu hari dimana ia bisa bangun tidur sesiang mungkin. Tapi, setelah Yoongi hamil, bangun siang sama susahnya dengan mengerjakan soal matematika yang pernah Jimin kerjaan saat ujian nasional bertahun-tahun lalu.

Yoongi bahkan tidak pernah membiarkan Jimin tidur semasa kehamilan mudanya. Jimin tidak mengeluh, tidak pernah. Karena dia tahu, perjuangan Yoongi mengandung anaknya lebih besar daripada dirinya yang tidak bisa tidur di malam hari dan tidak bisa bangun siang.

Dan sabtu pagi ini, tidak seperti biasanya, Jimin bangun tidur pukul sepuluh pagi. Dalam pikirannya, pasti Yoongi akan mengamuk karena dia tidak membantu istrinya mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Tetapi, dalam kepanikannya, Jimin melihat Yoongi masih meringkuk dalam selimutnya. Dia mengusap wajahnya dan menghela napas, "Selamat. Selamat."

Jimin tersenyum melihat wajah damai Yoongi yang sedang tidur. Ini wajah favoritnya. Rasanya Jimin ingin sekali mencetak wajah Yoongi dan memasangnya di dalam kamar. "Kamu jangan cantik-cantik banget dong, yang. Nanti aku nya minder kalau jalan di samping kamu."

Sebelum beranjak menuju kamar mandi, Jimin menyempatkan untuk mencium bibir dan kening istrinya. Setidaknya walaupun bangun siang, dia harus sudah terlihat segar dan mandi ketika Yoongi bangun nanti.

Jimin menghabiskan waktu hampir tigapuluh menit di dalam kamar mandi. Dia harus bercukur dan mencuci rambutnya. Jadi begitu dia keluar dari kamar mandi, istrinya sudah bangun dari tidur damainya dan sedang tersenyum kepada ponsel dalam genggamannya. Yoongi bahkan tidak menyadari ada Jimin di sana. Jimin tersenyum dan menghampiri Yoongi, "Sudah bangun? Selamat pagi." Kata Jimin sambil mengecup ujung kepala Yoongi. Yoongi hanya berdehem sebagai jawabannya, tapi yang Jimin lihat itu adalah sebuah hal yang lucu. Yoongi tidak pernah begitu serius ketika bermain ponsel.

"Lagi liat apa, sih?" kepala Jimin melongo, penasaran juga dengan kegiatan sang istri. Yoongi menjawab dengan cuek, "Lagi buka instagram, liat-liat foto." Oh, Jimin hanya mengangguk dan kembali mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk, kegiatan yang tadi sempat tertunda. "Makannya _delivery_ saja, ya. Sudah siang gini." "Hm," jawaban singkat dari Yoongi.

Akhirnya Jimin memesan dua porsi makan siang yang cukup banyak. Semenjak hamil, Yoongi jadi senang makan dan itu berimbas juga pada dirinya. Jimin tidak kembali ke kamar, dia mengambil remot tv dan menyamankan tubuhnya di atas sofa. Tayangan masak-masak muncul pada layar. Tiba-tiba Yoongi sudah mengambil tempat di samping Jimin.

"Kenapa, yang?"

Yoongi mengulurkan ponselnya ke Jimin. "Lihat deh, yang." Jimin mengambil ponsel Yoongi walaupun dia bingung. Kemudian matanya menyusuri sebuah akun yang berisi foto-foto wanita hamil dalam berbagai pose dan juga tempat. Jimin menoleh ke Yoongi yang sudah lebih dulu menatapnya. "Aku mau foto kaya gitu." Kata Yoongi sambil menunjuk salah satu foto. "Namanya _maternity photoshot_. Lagi _hits_ buat ibu-ibu hamil jaman sekarang."

Jimin sebenarnya ingin menolak permintaan Yoongi. Bukannya apa-apa, hanya saja, membayangkan Yoongi berfoto dengan memperlihatkan perut buncitnya itu sedikit lucu. Tapi melihat tatapan Yoongi yang penuh harapan dan cinta, Jimin _rela_ mengalah. "Oke, kalau kamu mau."

"Yeay! Aku cinta Jimin!" Yoongi menerjang Jimin dengan pelukan. "Hati-hati sayang, nanti _baby_ nya kaget."

.

.

.

Yoongi memilih padang rumput luas sebagai _set_ saat dia akan _photoshot_ nanti. Ada drama saat pemilihan tempat untuk Yoongi melakukan sesi berfoto. Jimin menginginkan Yoongi berfoto _indoor_ saja di dalam studio, karena bulan ini angin sedang kencang-kencangnya berhembus. Rupanya sang istri tidak berpikir demikian, bagi Yoongi berfoto di alam terbuka lebih natural dan membuat hasil fotonya terlihat bagus.

Lagi-lagi Jimin harus rela mengalah.

Saat Yoongi keluar dari van yang juga berfungsi sebagai kamar ganti, Jimin melongo. Apa-apaan kostum Yoongi itu! Di cuaca yang sedikit dingin ini, Yoongi memakai jubah berbahan sutera berwarna krem dengan gradasi cokelat, dan hanya memakai celana dalam. Sekali lagi, hanya memakai celana dalam. Jimin _memanas_ , dia langsung menghampiri Yoongi yang sedang bertaut di depan cermin. Dia menarik lengan Yoongi, agak keras sebetulnya. "Aku izinin kamu foto _outdoor doang_ , ya. Gak termasuk kostumnya! Kamu sadar gak sih, ini lagi dingin cuacanya." Jimin tidak bisa menyembunyikan kemarahan dan kekhawatirannya saat ini.

Demi Tuhan. Yoongi sedang hamil, Jimin selalu ingat itu.

"Tapi memang kostumnya kaya gini, yang. Kamu kan kemarin lihat sendiri di akun—"

"Tapi aku gak pernah bilang ngebolehin kamu pakai kostum begini, Yoongi!" Yoongi berjengit saat Jimin menaikkan nada suaranya. Bahkan _crew_ yang akan mengambil foto Yoongi yang ada di dekat mereka ikut terkejut. Diam-diam mereka melangkah menjauh, tidak ingin ada di antara pertengkaran sepasang suami-istri.

Jimin dan Yoongi masih saling berpandangan. Tidak ingin mengalah dengan pendapat mereka sendiri. Sampai akhirnya Jimin menyudahi itu. "Oke, aku mengalah. Kamu boleh foto pakai kostum itu, tetapi, hanya limapuluh foto. Ingat, Yoongi. Limapuluh foto." Setelah itu Jimin pergi dari hadapan Yoongi.

Sesi foto pertama berjalan lancar. Yoongi selalu tersenyum ke arah kamera dan selalu mengikuti intruksi dari sang fotografer. Jimin mengawasi dari belakang. Dalam hatinya terselip penyelasan karena sudah berteriak di depan Yoongi. Dia baru sadar Yoongi sedang hamil dan pasti _mood_ nya juga naik-turun. Dan melihat Yoongi yang tersenyum begitu lepas sambil memeluk perutnya, Jimin ikut bahagia.

Sang fotografer menunjukkan hasil fotonya pada Yoongi juga Jimin. Limapuluh foto, sesuai dengan permintaan Jimin. Sesi foto selanjutnya Jimin akan ikut bersama Yoongi untuk berpose. Dia memakai jas berwarna krem yang senada dengan jubah Yoongi. "Aku minta maaf karena sudah berteriak di depanmu." Kata Jimin. Yoongi tersenyum dan membelai wajah Jimin, "Gak apa-apa. Aku paham kekhawatiran kamu. Aku juga salah gak tanya ke kamu soal kostumnya."

Jimin mengangguk kemudian memeluk Yoongi. "Yang penting kamu bahagia, sayang. Yuk, kita foto lagi."

Kebahagiaan terpancar dari wajah Jimin maupun Yoongi. Mereka secara natural berpose di depan kamera. Membuat si fotografer bangga, karena dia tidak perlu repot-repot memberi intruksi kepada keduanya. Saat Jimin berhadapan dengan Yoongi, tangannya memeluk perut Yoongi dan yang lainnya memeluk punggung istrinya, Jimin merasakan tendangan dari si calon bayi. Keduanya tertawa, si fotografer langsung mengambil gambar. Jimin berbisik tanpa suara ke Yoongi, " _Saranghae_." Dan dibalas dengan hal yang sama oleh Yoongi, " _Nado saranghae_."

.

.

.

Terinspirasi dari kakak sepupu yang beberapa hari lalu melakukan _maternity photoshot_. Katanya, "biar kaya ibu hamil jaman _now_."

Okesip.

Lucu gak sih, ngebayangin Yoongi yang kaya gitu? Unch.

Ini hadiah buat Jimin yang kemaren ultah. Thx.

©naranari


End file.
